Talk:Shadow Broker Base
Video Archive Didn't expect it to get so long, apparently everyone got different vids for their first time. I've made a page here: User:JakePT/Sandbox/Video_Archive. How about just having: on this page, and link to what I've got in my sandbox (moved, obviously)?JakePT 18:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Why not just create the article now. It would be better, that reminds me, what about all of that dossier information? That is a lot of data. Lancer1289 18:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I was about to, but chickened out, wasn't sure if it would violate consensus. You see what you've done!? :P JakePT 18:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Dossier Information I'm not sure about the information in the dossier's contained in this pack. Currently I'm thinking about two ideas, adding the information to the various articles, or writing it down on separate pages under Shadow Broker Dossiers/(specific dossier). I think adding all of that information to the article would clutter it immensely. Thoughts on this? Lancer1289 19:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should add revelations from the dossiers to a new section on each of the character's pages. I don't think copying them all out is necessary. Then again, we did copy all the codex entries.JakePT 19:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea and we copy all the datapads, emails, and logs from the game, so that's why I'm kind of stuck on this one. Lancer1289 19:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well this issue was sorted out. The information from the dossiers can be found from the hub page and are to be copied like Codex entries. Lancer1289 02:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Deliveries Anyone know if they mean real time for daily basis or some sort of game time? Also, is the order delivery random? How does it work?--Xaero Dumort 21:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :1 real world day or 1 mission between deliveries, according to Christina Norman on the official forums.JakePT 12:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, awesome. So because I finished the game, I have to wait. Or... I guess I was wanting a reason to do a play through to import me cheating on Ashley with Tali if I wanted... *le sigh*--Xaero Dumort 18:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you play on PC you can quick save in the SB's base, press escape to get to the menu, set your system clock one day forward, press escape again to get back ingame and quick save again - now you should get a new delivery along with new reports (for the videos you have to do the same while on the Normandy as far as I can tell). Repeat until you got all upgrades or if you need resources. Just logged in to get my recent deliveries and got 160,000 platinum. I didn't cap the deliveries popup, but I capped the deliveries window, the menu after receiving, and the menu from before receiving (the credit change is due to my quicksave occurring before investment awards). http://img36.imageshack.us/g/screenshot00031.png/ Has anyone else had this happen yet? I'd rather not add it to the list just yet. 18:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hasn't happened to me. But the summary on the delivery screen, about you getting the platinum from a minister on Terra Nova, is the exact same summary I got for a much smaller (I think 2,500) shipment of platinum. So aside from the four possible weapon upgrades, I think the terminal will give you a randomized amount of one resource per day. You happened to score a jackpot. It looks like this terminal has made mining obsolete. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::40,000 Palladium received. Are the numbers the same for all elements? 07:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) A lot of the values are duplicated in the resources. The min appears to be 1,250 (625 seems unlikely) with an observed max of 160,000. Perhaps (2^x) * 1,250 with 0 < x < 7? 09:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) hey, i'm not going to edit the page because i don't do that stuff, but it should be noted that you don't need to reload your save to get a new delivery. you simply pick up the delivery, quick save, minimize and change the day, maximize, and you have another delivery waiting. you can jump ahead a day, jump back, jump ahead, and repeat. not having to reload means this process is much faster than it would be otherwise. Bowser 06:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) adding something if anyone is going to post every text intel withinn the broker terminal, dossier files I mean. This would appear if you romanced thane (just found it lying around somewhere at 4chan). As there are not too many femsheps who romance thane AND edit extensively, it can come in handy, so here it is (SPOILER(?)) Siha, I write this with a heavy hand, knowing you will read this letter when I am no longer able to share my thoughts. I am dying, Siha. Perhaps because of the differences between our species, I can hope that time will treat you with kindness and dim the hurt of my passing to faded recollections that a drell would forever remember with perfect clarity. Selfishly, however, I could not leave this world without leaving a piece of me behind that would never fade. I once accepted my fate. Nothing remained but a shell destined to die. I only had to choose the when and how of my passing. I had refused to be confined to a bed, gasping horribly as my life beeped away to machinery I had no use for. I thought of my Irikah, broken, bloodied, and betrayed by my absence. Of Kolyat, small and afraid, bravely pushing at his eyes to stem the flow of tears I had entrusted him to cry... for both our sakes. The expectation to move swiftly to my end vanished upon uniting with your cause. You awoke me, Shepard. My heart quickened its sluggish beat if only to remain at your side and protect you with everything that I am. I was content to simply watch, take the time left given and praise all I know for allowing me to walk my final days with hope and certainty that I am worthy of more than my cold isolation, solely because you believed. I love you. If all else whispers back into the tide, know this for fact. By grace given me by the Goddess Arashu, I bod her divine protection to you, my warrior-angel, my Siha, to succeed in your destiny. To light your path through the coming darkness. To give you hope, when all seems lost. I will await you across the sea. Thane 21:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ship's interior It looks like Omega. Everything is (almost) the same (exept of course how the parts are placed), the doors, the (PC tower looking) junk at the corners, the walls. Devs propably used parts from Omega. SoulRipper 19:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Or it was deliberate, providing reinforcement for the idea that the current Shadow Broker is not the original. Or it was simply a matter of convenience. A big project like this can be difficult to keep secret, so buying as much material as possible from places like Omega, where the vendors won't ask too many questions, can be crucial. There are also many interior items that don't look like anything seen on Omega (part of the ship looks - and sounds - downright geth), so I'm not so sure that it's as cut, dry, and out-of-universe as reusing bits from Omega. THere are plenty of plausible in-universe reasons. SpartHawg948 20:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Or the Devs just used parts from Omega and other places (as there are plenty of already existing parts in the LotSB .pcc files) to save some time and not recreate everything from scratch and also make us think that the SB bought materials from the Terminus Sustems :P . SoulRipper 21:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade Deliveries Are the upgrades that are delivered new upgrades or only if you missed them earlier in the game. In other words, does this bring the total number of Assault Rifle Upgrades to 7? Or do you only get it if you missed, say, the one in Zaeed's mission?JakePT 02:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Assault Rifle is 7/7 in my game so it's not dependent on any decision. Damage Protection Upgrade from Deliveries Can anyone confirm this upgrade? I reloaded several times with another system date on PC, got all 4 weapon upgrades but the Damage Protection never showed up - I think one user might have confused it with the one you get at Vasir's crashed car. Yeah, I haven't got this either, just the weapon upgrade deliveries. I think we should remove the Damage Protection upgrade from the deliveries section until someone can confirm.--Commander Shepard 02:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Survey Information Does the labels (Eezo Rich Planet, and so on) for purchasing the location of planets with a certain resource disappear? I have mined the eezo planet (Anhur) until it is depleted, and the label on the galaxy map is still there. 09:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I am wondering the same thing, It is quite annonying after the planet is mined to "Depleted"... --AriesCZ 11:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :The tags will be gone once you have scanned every possible Planet of each type and return to the Survey Information terminal. It will tell you there is no planet left and the tags disappear. 11:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) 160,000 http://yfrog.com/jnmasseffect2201010011427p I'm guessing this means there are more amounts that haven't been discovered yet Would it be safe to assume you can receive 160k Palladium as well? Infinite credits/resources? Are the investment opportunities (and resource shipments) repeatable (i.e. does this mean one doesn't have to worry about lacking credits for upgrades, etc.)? I did manage to complete ME2 (first playthrough) with a ME1 import and buy everything available (including fish and stuff) with about 8,000c left but (due to OCD) I like to reduce money sinks (ex. probes, fuel) to a minimum (and the resource shipments should cover all upgrades so there's no need to scan). If this does mean infinite cash, then there's no worries. :It seems like the resource shipments are repeatable, but you may have to go several times to get what you want. However the investment opportunities are finite and not repeatable, they are a one shot deal. Again it seems like the resources don't stop, but the credits do stop. Lancer1289 19:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Advanced Training Glitch After purchasing the second squad appearence pack I went to the broker base to redistribute the squad points; however, any attempt to choose a squadmate just brings up Shepards squad menu (no points to allocate, i.e. just as if I had pressed start and went to squad). Has anyone else experienced said glitch? Resource Stacking Don't hit me for this, but, say I don't load up ME2 for a week, and when I do go back to the SB base and go for the resources, do all 7 days stack up even though I didn't run the game for those days? The idea that they can stack for each day you do load up the game but don't pick them up, is a given, as the screenshots have that "receive all" button. I'm still on a ME1 playthrough on the 360, tho I've got ME2 installed with all DLC on it. (Not got the pay-for DLC on PC though.) --AlexMcpherson 03:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Reset Bug I just finished beating "Lair of the Shadow Broker" and just as soon as I return to the Normandy, I look at the Galaxy map and it says I have NO probes, palladium, iridium, element zero or platinum, and I only had enough credits to refill my fuel tank. What was this all about? I didn't even use all of it, it just disappeared.So did my level. I am, towards the end of the game mind you, suddenly a Level 1 John Shepard when I started the mission as a 20-something or 30-something, and suddenly I'm a Level 1 again. Why? :That maybe something you should take up at the BioWare forums as you will more than likely get a better, and more than likely faster answer there. This sounds like a bug, and I would save then load again, but apart from that and completely replaying the mission, I can't see a solution. If you are playing on PC and modded your game, then that might have something to do it, but again this would be something that you should go to the BioWare forums with. Lancer1289 18:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Shipment queuing Lancer1289 reverted this addition as redundant, but I don't see where this is already mentioned in this page, so it doesn't appear redundant to me, unless you think everyone cheats by using the date exploit, which indeed makes any strategy redundant. 03:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) 3D Ship Model Hi, I know that might actually be the wrong place to ask, but I just don't know anyone else to ask that: Does anybody know in which pcc-file of this dlc the complete 3d object of this ship canbe found? Till now I only found the mini model that is placed in Shepards Trophy Wall. Thanks 19:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Birs :Things like this belong in the forums or a blog post as this isn’t what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Bug Confirmation Needed - permanent Galaxy Map flags An anon pointed out (in an edit reverted for lack of independent confirmations) that if you buy one of the Intel bits that tell you where a "Platinum Rich World" is, etc, you are permanently stuck with a flag on your map, one per type of resource you buy Intel for, for the rest of the game. Even mining the planet dry will not remove the flag. You can buy another world of the same type, but that just moves the (possibly annoying) flag somewhere else. So anyway I'd like to: #Add my confirmation of this bug. #Solicit further confirmations. #Suggest that in our in-article warning about this issue, we point players who are discriminating enough to use this wiki toward this table in the Planet Scanning article, which will lead players to rich planets without getting a flag permanently stuck to their map. Thanks for hopefully weighing in! Cattlesquat (talk) 20:39, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Where does the model go? I picked up the Shadow Broker ship model, but I can't find it in my cabin. Does anyone know where it went, or does it just disappear? Tungstic (talk) 03:43, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Its not in the model cabinet. It should be on Shepard's desk near the couches. Garhdo (talk) 07:32, March 20, 2014 (UTC)